You Don't Know Me
by Miss Mysty
Summary: When Yukina was a teenager, his celebrity crushes were on manga-ka.  One of his more prominent ones was on Yoshikawa Chiharu.


You Don't Know Me

When Yukina was a teenager, he had celebrity crushes like just about every other teenage boy. Unlike every other teenage boy, however, his celebrity crushes were on female manga-ka. The subject of his crush usually varied every few months, but he could remember very distinctly his phase where he was smitten with Yoshikawa Chiharu. It was the mysterious factor more than anything, when he thought about it; it was widely known that Yoshikawa Chiharu was simply a penname someone used, someone who was too shy to do public signings.

However he loved her manga, almost as much as the series he later found out had been edited by Kisa. He couldn't imagine the woman behind such fluffy, sweet work was a bad person. Like every other crush though, it eventually faded and he went along with his life. Every now and then, though, he'd be stocking a tankobon of Yoshikawa's manga and wonder just what the manga-ka was like.

It was near closing time one rainy night when Yukina realized there was a lot of noise coming from the shonen section of Marimo Books, which was stationed only a couple over from the shojo section. The store was mostly empty except for the employees on the closing shift that night, with the occasional straggler who was probably just hiding out until either the rain stopped or they were tossed out. At first Yukina ignored the noise, since the shonen section wasn't under his jurisdiction and there were people over there to take care of it.

When he was done counting the till of the register he'd been stationed at for the past three hours, he realized that Kisa had come in at some point, and he was sitting in one of the reading sections, fast asleep. Yukina smiled and walked over to his boyfriend. "Kisa-san?" He placed a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped in surprise. "We can go once I've changed out of my uniform. I'm not closing tonight."

"Oh. Okay." He yawned and stretched, then eyed Yukina when the taller man just kept standing there. "What?"

"How was your day?"

"Huh? Good I guess." Kisa considered this as he pulled open the latch on his bag and clipped it back together repeatedly. "Supposedly Yoshikawa-sensei was at the office hand-delivering her manuscript for the month, but I was in a meeting. Shame, I've never seen her."

"Yoshikawa Chiharu?" Yukina asked with interest. When Kisa hesitantly nodded, Yukina smiled. "I was a pretty big fan of hers when I was younger. I would've loved to meet her."

"Hah, ask Hatori then, I guess." Kisa stretched once more. "The only people in the office who even see her anymore are Hatori, her editor, and Ricchan since he's the magazine coordinator now."

"She sounds very mysterious." Before Yukina could say more though, the thumping sounds from the shonen section started again, and both turned to see there were two people fighting over the only copy of the new Za Kan release left on the shelf. The supervisor of the shonen department didn't seem to be around, so Yukina smiled and stepped in. "Excuse me. If you both want that, I'm sure there are more copies in the stock room. I can go get one."

The two people who'd been fighting over it both appeared to be boys, though one was obviously older than the other. The older one frowned and let go of the tankobon before nodding. The younger one, however, wasn't nearly as graceful, and he actually stuck out his tongue and proceeded to the front registers to pay for his prize. Yukina just smiled that sparkly smile of his before proceeding to the stock room to get more copies of Za Kan.

"I know you," Kisa suddenly said, and the customer jumped in surprise. "I saw you at the Marukawa New Year's party."

"Huh?" The customer looked terrified at that. "I'm sure you're thinking of someone else."

"No." Kisa narrowed his eyes. "Hatori spent a lot of time around you. I'd never seen you before so I didn't understand why but…"

Before Kisa could come to his conclusion, Yukina was back with four fresh copies of Za Kan. He handed one to the customer, who quickly said his thanks and ran for it, crashing into a display on the way.

Yukina was laughing even as he bent down to re-do the display of Japun's newest releases. "He's kind of cute."

"Cute?"

"Well, before I knew your age, I thought you were a cute little kid, too. Now I just think you're cute." Another smile before excusing himself so he could go clock out and change into his street clothes.

"Kid?" Kisa asked, the face of the flustered customer coming back into his mind, as well as what he remembered of the New Year's party. "Hah, I wonder."


End file.
